powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Redbot
The Adventures of Redbot is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Synopsis Redbot documents the adventures of the Power Rangers on his new blog while a cat-like monster attempts to steal the Ninja Power Stars. Plot Redbot starts a blog based on the power rangers, but he twists the truth to make himself the hero instead. He attracts the attention of Dan Willoughby, a book publisher. He comes forth with an offer to turn Redbot's blog into a fully published, fully fledged autobiographical novel. Meanwhile, at the warrior dome, Galvanax instructs Cat O'Clock to steal the Ninja Power Stars by freezing them in time. At a conference, Redbot is exposed by Mary, as he tells the story of the stadium crumbling and Levi saving her, but saying it was himself who saved her. Cat O'Clock has rigged all the books however, and freezes everyone in time, including the rangers. He is only thwarted by Hayley's dog Cody and the fact that his spell didn't affect Redbot. Mary has been frozen on a crossroad and a train is coming, and Redbot truly becomes a hero when he activates unknown rocket boots and lifts her off the ground. They eventually thwart Cat O'Clock and the books go forward with Redbot's true hero story. The episode ends with a funny twist that Cosmo has done the same thing saying that he is the greatest warrior in the dome, only to have Galvanax destroy his terminal and his blog. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Cat O'Clock (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Isadora Pontes - Mary Masters *Paul Glover - Mr. Willoughby *Luanne Gordon - Reporter Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Mega Morph Cycle, Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Rumble Tusk Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Forest Mode), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Fire Mode), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Mega Morph Cycle, Ninja Master Mode Errors *Someone recorded Redbot saving Mary, but during the scene where Redbot saves her, the only one around besides them is Levi, and there is no indication that he recorded it. *When Mary is first frozen and crossing the train tracks, she is on the first set of tracks and just starting to cross. But when Redbot rescues her (seen both when it happens and in the news report later), she's standing on the second set of tracks and has nearly finished crossing. *During the scene with Levi and Redbot looking for Mary, Levi's suit arms look gray instead of blue. *There were open and unsealed boxes in the back of the shipping truck. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the "2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director". *In the shot where Cat O'Clock was knocked down by the Red and White Ninja Strike Steel Slash, Sarah can be seen running in front the left. In the next shot, where Brody says "looks like this kitty's litter", she is suddenly on the left side. The finishing shot was Sentai and the reaction shot was American. **Also, in those same shots, Preston goes from the left to the right of the shot despite therere being no time for either of these people to move. **As well as this, Brody can be seen twirling his blade in front of him innshot 1 but it's magically gone and he's got his hands on his hips by shot 2. **Even worse, Hayley has her Star Blade at her hip in who 1, is bringing itnup to her shoulder, and then it's suddenly right on it in shot 2. Notes *Madame Odius does not appear in this episode. * Brody did not morph into the Lion Fire Mode and use the Lion Fire Megazord. Levi also did not use the Bull Rider Megazord. This is due to the fact that this episode is mainly based off Ninninger episode 8, before the Lion Fire Mode and Lion Fire Megazord are introduced and Levi's counterpart, Kinji Takigawa, only appeared briefly in the counterpart's episode. * When Cat O' Clock is destroyed the first time, he says "If only I had..." before exploding. *In Cosmo's blog entry, he mentions he was wrapped in "the finest Eltarian silks", referencing Eltar, Zordon's homeworld. **Also, the title of the entry we see, "Cosmo V Rangers: Dawn of Showbiz" references "Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice". ** Chris Reid's (who plays Victor Vincent) wife Caitlin Reid makes an appearance in this episode as one of the members of the crowd attending Redbot's conference. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage & story)